Hero
by enticement
Summary: SasuSaku. "I'll save you. But, you're going to have to trust me." He crashed his lips against hers, tasting the bitter tears. Then, from a mild bliss, she heard his voice roar. "I declare that the fourth ninja war is upon us!" ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1:: Baby Doll, Baby Doll

**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku and others???  
**Summary:** "I'll save you. But, you're going to have to trust me." He crashed his lips against hers, tasting the bitter tears. Then, from a mild bliss, she heard his voice roar. "I declare that the fourth ninja war is upon us!"  
**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story so I do not own _Naruto_. And this chapter's theme song _The Truth Beneath the Rose by Within Temptation._**  
**

* * *

**H****ero**_  
:Dreaming of unobtainable goal  
_

**Chapter One:** Baby Doll, Baby Doll  
_What keeps you together honey?_

* * *

** Green** eyes looked up to the sky above. A clear blue surface was tainted by an enormous smoke of ash; a small ball of light called the sun barely peaked through it. Her eyes sputter from the dust and the smell of burnt flesh was unitarily disgusting. Rain poured down from the dark clouds and onto the hard naked ground, mourning the loss of those who died.

She could feel small drops of water crawl down her spine, sending shills down her small frame. Even if her breath was even and steady she felt like it could give out any moment. The pain in her heart tightened. It once was full of compassion and love for people who were close to her. Now, the emptiness was too hard to bear. Her last link to happiness was gone.

Taken.

He entered the battle not afraid of consciences, knowing that invaders were after him. On the surface he smiled happily, never giving up and forever showing concern for others. Saying something like _"Finally some action! Sakura-chan look carefully and see how I'll beat the shit out of those six bastards! Don't worry I'll be fine!"_

"...Idiot..."A soft cry escaped her lips.

He might never have shown it but on the very bottom layer he was still haunted by a horrific past.

"...fine my ass..." Sakura touched her cheek, bony and bloody fingers felt warm liquid rolling down them.

Tears.

'_Why do I always cry?' _"...Naruto...Sasuke-kun...I lost both of you didn't I?"

Once all three of them were the most famous Squad since the Legendary Sannin. The only ones who could face an A-class Jounin unheard of on the simple C-ranked they were assigned to, on occasion, a B-ranked mission and successfully staying alive. But above all the team was able to complete each mission with success.

Three Genin with a bright future and dreams in their eyes. One nicknamed the "Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja of Konoha", the other was a famous "cool" prodigy-genius of the well-known Uchiha clan with blood-limit that could surpass every jutsu, and last but not least, a noticed girl from a civilian family, bearing nothing special except for the place she was given in the hearts of her teammates and her ability to hold them together at the seams.

Now, their team; broken along with their compassions. But what burdened her the most was the teammate she had longed for since childhood. The once desired prodigy and her love interest. He had suffered the most; both mind and soul hardened beyond recognition. The heart that had once began to chisel and warm, could pass off as barely being able to feel.

At one time, he had been filled with hope, now crushed with misery, anger, and plagued with thoughts of revenge.

Sakura pulled her hand into a fist and smashed the ground bellow. Wet dirt broke and slid into different directions. She punched again. And again, again, again, again...

Again.

Falling in the mud pink haired teen cried to no one. Her whole body covered itself brown mud and blood. Clinching her tiny fists the medic-nin screamed. She never felt so helpless before. "...Is this really what have we become...?"

Lying broken on the ground under the rain a small body shook with silent tears and thoughts about broken dreams and gone friends.

* * *

**A day **later Sakura found herself in the hospital helping the injured. For the past thirteen hours she did everything but sleep; living off liters of coffee. It was easier to deal with loneliness and pain this way – to drown herself in work.

Sakura darted in the trash can her empty paper cup, her tired eyes observed the halls as Shizune ordered injured and wounded people to room 227, adding to the several cases of crushed limbs. Others who were suffering from a disease or sickness waited in the room 225. And those who didn't fall into either of those categories were in the room 229, attended by interns and not the regular staff.

Like any other doctor in the hospital she organized herself to help the ones who she could. After leaping from the coffee machine, she hurried to room 227 before pulling the three vitally injured shinobi towards her for immediate treatment. They were obviously a team of some sort; it was clear by the way they supported each other during most painful healing. Two of them received a powerful impact square on the chest that crushed their ribs and blocked several organs from working properly. The last one had a dislocated shoulder and a concussion; minor to his teammates. After healing and discharging the men, who would soon be injured again anyway, she turned to a Genin with his legs lost in the blast. It was truly a mess of things.

The kid was neither crying nor faint, but it was clear that he was in shock. His face was a pure picture of fear; unable to comprehend that without two legs he would have to quit being a shinobi altogether.

And so young...

More people were entering the hospital at an alarming rate. With a quick scan around the place, it accured to her that many cases were untreatable. She, like other doctors, did not have time to break the news to each of them peacefully. Because like all human beings they would be unreasonable. They would throw a fit thinking that if they persuade enough medics could save their lives.

And it would only slow things down and many would not be able to treat those who have a chance.

It had been three hours since her last coffee cup. She had seen 93 patients; more than 30 of them couldn't be helped. In total, the doctors in room 229 had seen and treated 359 patients. 220 had survived. The line was dying down. Almost every civilian in Konoha had either been treated and/or moved by Genin or Chuunin to a secure location, or had been killed. The hospital had seen over 1000 civilian injuries in the west ward alone, and it was unlikely that the other wards and hospitals were having an easier time.

Sakura leaned over a wall trying to catch her breath. '_How could the mighty Konoha fallen?' _It was the same question Sakura asked herself over and over again; unable to come up with an answer.

"Sakura-san?" a voiced asked her. She snapped her eyes to see an intern medic holding a chart and tapping her shoulder lightly. "Sakura-san I'm sorry to bother you but we have a patient who suffers from a heart attack, we need your help."

Nodding Sakura pushed herself from the yellow wall and followed the man towards room 330."He's in the cardiac arrhythmia. We can't stabilize the heart."

"You gave him bradycardia medicine so far," Looking at the chart pink haired medic-nin swore under her breath. The man's best organ was jumping from a 120 to 60 in less than half of hour. "but the heart rate is too low. If we don't hurry it will drop from 58, if we're lucky, 52 in less than two minutes."

"But we can't operate Sakura-san! The blood loss is too much, more will lead to a fatal result." The intern protested. Upon entering the room Sakura saw the man, probably in his early thirties, by the looks of it a shinobi...and a silver ring on his left hand.

Someone was going to miss him.

He began to shake. Spasms went through his body as he bended in the worst way possible. Muscles so tense it appeared that they were going to rip. "Kuso!" Sakura mumbled. "Alright, connect him with a fluid and a blood IV. Continue fluids until I say to stop. I want one medic to hold down his shoulders, another to hold down his legs, and the last two to help me heal his internal wounds."

Sakura immediately began to pour her chakra into shinobi's body, locating and repairing any organ or body part not healed right. He continued jerking around. _'Why is he reacting this way?' _she thought to herself.

After one quick glance Sakura examined the body, suddenly noticing small yellow and brown spots on his body. _'He's bleeding to death! And this started long before the attack, why didn't he come to the hospital?' _

The man started coughing uncontrollably with small drips of blood. '_Internal bleeding. Kidney failure. He's going to die. Too many systems are shutting down. I'm not going to be able to fix them in time. He's a goner already...'_

"_Sakura-chan..., you are so cool!"_

'_He was always so proud of me; admiring my medical skills...I can't give up now!' _Pumping more, stronger, healing chakra into his lower abdomen reaching his internal organs and trying to regain composure over her emotions Sakura for a second felt relief, maybe there was a chance to save this man. He will live, and see his family again-

"His heart stopped!"

-or not.

"Shimata!" Moving to his left side Sakura pounded chakra staring into the heart leaving kidneys and lungs alone. _'Fuck! I have too little chakra left!' _His heart began to beat again but the beat was irrational and uneven. If then she came it was barely beating then now it was going off the charts. "Give me a full syringe of amniodorone." Sakura commanded. The medic handed it to her and she immediately injected it into his body.

And then his body began to seize again.

Two more medics grabbed him by shoulders and pushed back onto the bed. "Atropine." Sakura ripped off his ninja pants and injected the needle straight into his buttocks. After she began to pound what's left of her chakra into his chest ones more.

No response.

Biting her lip Sakura stopped. An intern looked at her questionly and she nodded. "Time of death eleven-forty-three in the evening." His voice sounded muffed to Sakura's ears. She lost to many today. "Died of cardiac arrest."

_Why…_

Stepping out of the room she noticed that many had already left and most doctors will be able to handle the flow. She can finally let herself rest or at least drown in her own sorrow. Both seem equally terrible.

_Why am I so useless…?_

Sakura sat down on the white bed in the room 390. She felt _so _tired. Her chakra level was so low she wondered how it was possible to move. And she's probably suffering from dysphoria.

"How is he?" asked a tired voice. Sakura looked up from her lap to see Yamanaka Ino. Her purple attire was as messed up and wrinkled as Sakura's own clothes. Dark bags under her celestial blue eyes were a dead giveaway. Like Sakura she supposedly did not sleep too.

'_Ino is here? She should have stuck with torture and interrogation…that's her specialty after all, as a medic she's average at best. But now everyone counts…'_

Sakura understood about who Ino had asked. Green eyes slowly made their way to gaze at the half-broken body that lay on the bed. It was the first time she saw his face behind the mask, and Sakura was certainly not eager for it to be this way. "He'll live."

Blond Chunin put down the papers she was holding and sat down near the medic. "I sense a 'but' coming." Sighing Sakura bit her lower lip, unconsciously she let a few drops from her eyes fall.

"_You three are _my _cute little team." Kakashi turned to face them, nose finally out of the orange book. "I have faith in you." For some reason he looked so distant as he spoke those words. "Now go, run along and kill some ninja for me. Just don't be late for dinner."_

"...He should have died," pink haired medic had suddenly broke and fell in her friends arms. Sobbing uncontrollably she continued to talk barely above the whisper. "his survival is a miracle. Sensei..." She looked at the bandaged face of her teacher, below the white cloth a vicious wound was there. Sniffing Sakura closed her eyes hiding from the truth that escaped her lips. "Copy-nin is no more. Kakashi had lost his Sharingan."

* * *

"_**Sasuke-kun**__, Naruto promise me something." Twelve-year-old Sakura got the attention from her two teammates. It was after their first serious mission, the Land of Waves. Kakashi was lying in the next room recovering from the fight. _

"_Anything Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Promise..." her voice broke. "...promise me that you won't die!" Sakura shouted and tears rolled off her checks. Naruto stared at her. What made her act this way? Sure she had truly learned the way of ninja after Haku's death. All of them actually had but Sakura..._

"_I promise." _

_Surprisingly it was Sasuke who said this. Sakura looked up to the dark haired boy with blurry eyes. Sasuke simply stared at her, understanding fully as to why she wanted that promise. _

She couldn't bear to see them die...

_Smiling slightly Sakura nodded. "T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_I promise too Sakura-chan! And _my_ promise will not be broken!" Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his forehead. _

_None-the-less Sakura's eyes soften. "I promise too. This is something that we truly need to keep as a team." She told them softly._

_But to her dismay, Sakura did not yet realize how childish that act was. "As long as we're together we won't die on each other!"_

"He never breaks his promises...does he?" Sakura smiled at the thought. "He – _they _– promised that we'll be alive 'till the end."

"_I'll never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way!"_

Looking down at her dress table her eyes stopped at the picture of her team from so long ago. All four of them looked so carefree. Kakashi was smiling and ruffling Naruto's and Sasuke's hair with Sakura in the middle giggling.

But now her sensei looked crushed. Like the feeling of Sasuke's departure just hit him. Naruto never lost hope, but then again it was easier to see through him smiles. And Sakura herself never stopped wondering what on earth was her dark haired teammate doing, and if wondering if he missed them.

_Missed her._

Placing her red headband near the photograph Sakura couldn't help to feel like she was betraying everyone's trust. And really she was.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama..." Biting her lower lip pink haired girl whispered. Looking around at the half destroyed Konoha from her bedroom window. "...I'm sorry..."

Sakura had made a decision, let's just hope it's not a wrong one.

I'm hoping, I'm praying  
I won't get lost between two hearts  
Follow a sin  
The truth lies in between  
Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done  
Now that I know  
The darkest side of me  
How can blood be your salvation?  
And justify the pain  
That we have caused throughout the times

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hero _takes action after chapter 423 of current manga. It's a rocky path but I can manage...I think. No, neither Sasuke nor Naruto are dead. There would be no plot if they were and I'm not looking forward another time travel. Have enough of those.

Drugs and medical terms I used are real. Amniodorone is supposed to stabilize the heart and calm it down in a sense. Atropine is potentially dangerous drug because it lowers the activity of the mussels in the body. I'm not entirely sure that those medicals are used during a heart failure but I hope that it's relevant. Dysphoria is an emotional state characterized by anxiety, depression, or unease.

I'll Update next Monday, _but _only if I get at least 25 reviews (the more the better).


	2. Chapter 2:: Let Me Hear Your Voice

**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku and others???  
**Summary:** "I'll save you. But, you're going to have to trust me." He crashed his lips against hers, tasting the bitter tears. Then, from a mild bliss, she heard his voice roar. "I declare that the fourth ninja war is upon us!"  
**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story so I do not own _Naruto_. And this chapter's theme song_ Hey Now by Augustana._

* * *

**Hero**_  
:Dreaming of unobtainable goal  
_

**Chapter Two:** Let Me Hear Your Voice  
_So I'll know whose face to punch_

* * *

"**Hokage-sama!"** yelled a Chunin with his arm bandaged opened the door to the room. Right after him two Elders had entered. Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

Nursing her sake Tsunade looked up to the old woman with who she rivaled. "I take that you heard, huh?" Drinking the liquid in one swoop blond Sannin sneezed. "It couldn't be helped. They are a Team after all. After our orders to him I did my best to keep both of them here..."

Koharu's wrinkled face was a mask of pure disgust as she thought about three shinobi. "Then you did a lousy job, Tsunade-_sama_. Giving a brat such dangerous mission; allowing him to learn all the secrets of this village and look where it got us. No information from the inside and the kid who grew up to be powerful and reckless – not to mention a threat the Konohagakure...He sided with _them_ now!"

Stepping right next to his former teammate Homura continued. "How could you allow the vessel enter the battle! Now he's been kidnapped and Akatsuki has the Kyuubi in their possession! You should have done like we suggested from the beginning. Lock him up and never allow seeing living daylight. That way at least the village could have been saved!"

Both of Elders continued rambling about her mistakes. Sighing Tsunade looked out of the window to her village. Pain destroyed nearly all of it. Half of the living blocks were in ruins and the hospital is over flowed with injured people.

What had she done wrong?

"...and that girl of yours! I told you that taking her as your apprentice wouldn't be a good idea. She has talent but like her teammates she's too uncontrollable!"

Tsunade sent one of her fists to crack the desk she was sitting at in pure fury. "I will not allow you to insult my apprentice! She's exactly how a shinobi should be, and being uncontrollable is a part of the Will of Fire! Shinobi cannot be loyal without a backbone, and Sakura knows where her loyalty lays."

"But it appears that her loyalty does not belong to you nor the village; she followed the path of her traitorous teammate and that demon." Koharu spat, choking out her words like venom. "You put too much faith her and the Kyuubi vessel. That he was powerful enough to save that Uchiha-traitor and keep himself out of trouble and that girl of yours has guts to be something other than your lap dog."

"You do know that if Sakura's failure to return to her village with an alibi, she will be charged with treason, correct?" Grunted the other elder. "I know that. Now leave!" Tsunade hissed as both elders turned their backs to her.

The elder woman sniffed. "Now all three members of Team 7 are nukenin. I hope you're proud of yourself, Hokage-sama." And with that, they left.

Tsunade put her face in her hands in complete frustration. She wondered what made her apprentice- that petite rosette haired girl who had glowing green eyes and a great deal of wit – choose the less logical path of her teammate.

Yet, nothing made sense when you were in love.

She chuckled bitterly to herself. "Even if wouldn't have been able to stop you. And there is nothing anyone could do to make you forget him." She sighed as she poured herself another glass of sake.

'_There's nothing she could've done not to leave anyway…he has her heart. And there's no way she would ask for it back…'_ she thought before gulping down the sweet, burning liquid. _'and I wonder if he wants to keep it.'_

After slamming her cup onto her desk, she raised herself from her chair. _'It's time I visit someone...'_

* * *

**She looked** at the man on the hospital bed. Amber eyes saddened and small drops of crystal salty water appeared in their corners. She felt so exhausted, like all those years she tried to hide from her appearance finally caught on.

"I am so sorry. Your team...all of them..." She bit her lip. "...and now you...you lost the last connection to them. Kakashi..." she paused once more to look up to the ceiling, allowing a few droplets of liquid to escape her eyelids. "Jiraya...I promised that I'd protect him, but _they took him!_"

She didn't notice that then she gently ruffled silver hair – of the man who just happened to be one of her closest associates – her hand shook. On the once smooth surface of the clear milky skin small brown spots appeared. Aging was inevitable.

He slowly opened his right eye. At first, the figure in front of him was blurry. But slowly, as the time passed, it cleared and he saw the woman who he had expected to be near his bed. Strangely her cheeks were wet. _'Did she cry? She doesn't cry.'_

But more importantly was the reason. Was she crying over him or something – someone – else. "Tsunade?"

"Oh. Kakashi...," the blonde woman mumbled as she quickly wiped away all signs of the small droplets of tears from her cheeks. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Not for long now."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Kakashi lifted the black material from his neck and pulled it over his face hiding the lower part. "Any news from him?"

Shaking her head Tsunade answered. "No, he didn't even inform us about the attack. Before he had always found a way to send a message. I'm starting to doubt his trustworthiness."

"Only because he didn't have a way to send us a hawk."

"No, not only. Other spies didn't inform us too." _'Though he probably knew before them…being so close to enemy…' _"But ever since he joined that group I'm afraid he'll learn the whole truth..."

"He already knows most of it," Kakashi raised his brow. "you told him yourself, Tsunade-sama."

"I know, I know. But..." She took a deep breath. "you never know what might get into his head. Anyway let's drop that subject. Tell me Kakashi how are you doing?"

"Pretty good considering everything." Kakashi smiled and pointed at his half-broken body. "But I'll feel better if you give me my Icha Icha volume." Seeing Hokages' eyes narrowed her chuckled.

"Don't joke, you nearly died."

"'Nearly' is the key word."

"Next time you won't be so lucky."

"I doubt there will be a next chance. I know about my condition. Over the years I relied too much on my left eye, I forgot how to fight without. You can't teach old dog new tricks." He pulled out his orange book out of the covers shocking Tsunade. "But you never know...hehe..."

Tsunade sighed. _'How did this man managed to change so much', wasn't he the one who was famous in his childhood for following rules under all circumstances? And now he's a perverted lazy ass...huh, maybe then he transferred Sharingan from Obito his genes re-wrote themselves allowing the "Copy Wheel Eye" to work in his eye socket…_

_There is a theory that with some flesh make-up muscle memory transfers too to the new owner, so maybe he has a part of Obito in him after all. And I don't mean the lost eye. Obito's – his best friends – soul is in him…continues to live, in some weird unknown way.'_

Narrowing her eyes Tsunade stood up. "You aren't telling me that you are going to retire, are you?"

Kakashi gulped. _'This woman sure knows how to be scary…'_

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied with a nervous, crinkle-eyed smile.

* * *

**Blue** **eyes** snapped open from the sleep. Naruto tried to jump to a standing, defensive position, but found his legs numb. His gaze darted around to check out his surroundings, bewildered and wary.

The room did not appear to be dungeon like he expected. But instead it was simple with a single bed and a dresser. Something told him he wouldn't spend a lot of time in here. As from the moment he woke up his head pounded; feeling as if he would collapse any minute. The blonde boy lied down back on the bed.

If his assumptions were right then Akatsuki finally got their hands on him, or to be clearer – the Kyuubi. When trying to move again, Naruto found it really painful. Every time he shifted his body a rapid and unbearable pain went through it. A cry escaped his lips then he tried to sit up on the brown blanket.

His eyes gazed into empty space dizzily. How much blood did he lose? Everything was blurry, his vision and his memories. _'Jeez what happened? Ugh…Sakura-chan….? Is she okay?_' he thought, automatically.

But quickly, he removed these concerned thoughts from his mind immediately. A small smile curled at his lips. _'O' course she is! She's Sakura-chan!'_

Besides, he had other things to worry about. Like how he was to get out of there. Yet something inside him told him that it would be best if he just accepted his fate easily. The exaction of the nine-tailed demon could be less painful then.

"_...You have to give up in the end…"_

_He looked down from his chains onto the Princess of the Land of Snow. His face gloomed at the thought. Not daring to glace at the beautiful woman again, the shinobi-boy murmured loud enough for her to hear. "If you give up, I'm sure it will be quite a relief. No one will bother you, or even pay attention. It was alright, but still really painful. I felt there was no place for me in this world. _

_But...But…I have good friends now!_

_And then I try my best and don't give up, good things happened! If you give up on your dreams, and everything else, will end right there!"_

A smile brightened his face. He had friends people who cared about him. Who were worrying about him at that moment.

"I'm not going to give up!" Naruto whispered, clenching his fists in determination. Those damn Akatsuki bastards weren't getting him that easily!

A picture appeared in his mind. Naruto remembered his team, all those times he'd fight with Sasuke, scored Kakashi for his tardiness and got punched by Sakura. The irreplaceable moments of his life. Of his friends, of his family.

Somewhat it occurred to him that this must be how Sasuke felt when Itachi killed his clan. So empty inside and broken. Was it worse to have family and then lose them rather than never to have family at all as his friend has told him? He didn't know. From the beginning no one cared for him, and those of who he thinks as siblings weren't connected by blood nor had they died.

The thought of losing his entire "family", the friends who made up his life and his goals, was unimaginable.

Naruto let his mind wander to what they were doing at that moment. He thought about Kakashi, but the blonde boy couldn't come up with anything his teacher would do besides read that book of his. Then...Sakura. She's probably so worried. Drowning herself in work. Exhausting to the point then her mind just slips into unconsciousness without a second thought about her losses.

And Sasuke...Naruto didn't know exactly what was his best friend doing right now. Had he regretted his decision, had he missed them, had he at least remember them?

"_...Forget about Sasuke! Sasuke decided for himself to go to Orochimaru...no matter what you do, he won't change." Naruto stared wide eyed at the man who said he would be his teacher. "From having seen many shinobi I understand, Sasuke is the same type as Orochimaru…"_

_Blue eyes narrowed, no way his best friend was anything like that snake bastard. Sasuke must have an alternative motive as to why he left the village. "Don't think about bringing him back. That's the kind of thinking that a fool would do!"_

"_He may be nothing to you, but he's a friend to me!!!"_

"_Do friends injure their companions? Look at your condition!"Looking away Naruto realized that Toad Sage was probably talking about his and Orochimaru's relationship than rather Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship. "if you're a fool…then it will be a world full of pain. That's the reality."_

"…_I understand…If that's what it means to be wise, I'd be happier living as a fool!"_

'_I'm sure he remembers us. Ha, No one can forget us!...I think…'_Naruto thought, thinking about his best friend. Sasuke was different, much different from himself (and Orochimaru, for starters he was straight). A genius; a prodigy.

But he cared, he wasn't heartless. He knew this better than anyone. He cared about his best friend, sensei...and Sakura. Eventually he'd come back. _'At least, that's what I want to believe…'_

He heard the door to the room open; oddly no footsteps were heard before or after. This bothered Naruto. Only high-class shinobi could move that easily and soundlessly. Hell, even Kakashi could be heard, lightly.

Turning his head towards the entrance blue eyes saw a dark shadow leaning over the door frame. Blond ninja tensed but didn't move. Then heard a voice he had never thought he could hear again...:

"Usuratonkachi." Said the oh-so-familiar voice.

There's quiet in the streets now  
But it's screaming in your head  
We're passing the time  
By breaking apart  
We're damned at the end  
And we're damned at the start  
Blame it on the roses  
Blame it on the red  
We're running out of time  
And I'm running out of breath  
Hey now, we're bleeding for nothing  
It's hard to breathe when you're standing on your own  
We'll kill ourselves to find freedom  
You'll kill yourself to find anything at all

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, I know this isn't Monday, but anyway a filter chapter just show that Naruto is alive and how are Tsunade and Kakashi handling. I hope I kept people in character though.

_shkh4ever:_ Then I read 423 I truly believed that Kakashi lost his left eye, but the resent updates on the manga (stuff about Kakashi at least) do not affect the plot; I'll manage to work with it. It was conformed that Kakashi survived due to using his Mangekyo Sharingan by causing the nail to collapse on itself. After telling Chouji to run and tell Tsunade about Pain's powers he uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to stop Pain's 5th body from attacking Chouji, knowing fully that using it will kill him. It is unknown if he lives or dies so far.

Anyway I know this is what I say always but it would brighten up my day if you reviewed. Even small things like "Cool" or "Please update" are good. It actually means that people are reading.

P.S. Is anyone out there a ChuckXBlair shipper? Because Chuck lately is such a confusing dick! She tells him she loves him, finally!, and he answers: "What's too bad." (Of course he referred to girlfriend/boyfriend thing but ugh! Jerkface moment!) Then after they make up, he leaves her. On her couch saying she deserves better! That is so like Sasuke. Grrr...


	3. Chapter 3:: Stretch Your Arm Out

**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader:** xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing:** SasuSaku and others???  
**Summary: **"I'll save you. But, you're going to have to trust me." He crashed his lips against hers, tasting the bitter tears. Then, from a mild bliss, she heard his voice roar. "I declare that the fourth ninja war is upon us!"  
**Disclaimer:** This is a fictional story so I do not own _Naruto_. And this chapter's theme song_ Hammer by Sarah Blasko._

* * *

**Hero**_  
:Dreaming of unobtainable goal  
_

**Chapter Three:** Stretch Your Arm Out And Help A Friend  
_Because it's time to get out of the desert and into the sun...even if it's alone_

* * *

**A man **with long brown hair and a cup of sake in his left hand sighed. His dim brown eyes scanned the room of the pub not finding any particular interesting. In the left corner there sat the old man that owned the flower-shop, he was clearly taking a break, the bartender cleaned beer mugs with a grey old cloth. Some thugs, as always, grinned and laughed at the distant table drinking unlimited amounts of alcohol.

Idate rolled his eyes, later this evening they will bring trouble for drinking in such early hour – it was barely after noon. But who was he to judge them; Idate himself was drinking his second sake shot. Then his eyes lowered staring once again at the bandaged leg. He'll never run again, or so the doctors said.

It's a shame though. He used to be so _good_. He'd blame no one but himself for what happened to him. Ninja had every right to attack, they even offered to heal him but Idate was Idate after all. His pride didn't allow it.

'_And look, there it got me now…'_

His life was particularly dull. Go there, do that, talk to people and accept the stares of pity. There was nothing interesting going on in town except of the Autumn Fair. People from different villages gathered in the town to spend some money, time and just have fun.

Then he was a kid he used to wait weeks ahead. But now, it seemed so _stupid _to him. "Are you Morino Idate?" A soft and smooth voice asked.

The man – over the years 16 year old boy turned into a nineteen-year-old man – looked at the young female in front of him. From the looks of her she was a kid; thirteen, fourteen maybe. She seemed to know him but her identity was a mystery to the young man. "Do I know you?"

"I suspected that you'd forget..." she mumbled so he barely heard. "Morino-san do you remember me?" She lifted off her gray hood and he saw her face. And that remarkable _pink _hair. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Sakura was in circle of shinobi that Idate actually respected. Even as a twelve year old girl she protected him without regret or thinking that it might kill her. Naruto – of course – was on the top of that list, not that Idate will tell that to the blond loud-mouth, if he ever meets him again. He recalled there was another shinobi: Sasuke. Quite, arrogant, bossy and powerful. Idate mentally rolled his eyes at the memory; Sasuke was the type of people his brother liked.

Idate twisted his lips up in crooked smile, taking Sakura in with a playful glimpse in his eyes. She looked different then he remembered her. She is, now, a girl with choppily cut, almost wild, hair and it seemed lighter, as if bleached by long days spent in the sun (though pale porcelain skin suggested otherwise). It might even pass for pale blond or flaxen in muted lighting but still stayed true to its original color – cherry-pink. "Sakura..., I remember you. You were one of those shinobi who protected me during the run."

She grinned, like a little kid who just saw a candy, reviling pearly teeth. "Yep, that's me."

Pointing at the empty seat in front of him, offering the kunoichi to sit Idate asked. "So what brings you back in the Tea Country?"The man raised his brow eyeing her. "You and your team have a mission?"

Sakura's face hardened. And for a moment Idate thought that in her huge jade eyes flashed with a tint of doubt. "No. My _team _is currently unavailable. Idate," she sighed. "I need your help."

"What for?" _'She, a ninja, needs me help? I wonder...'_

"You're still a part of the Wasabi clan, right?" she asked. He nodded as she went on. "I need an audience with Wasabi Jirocho – the clan leader."

Nursing another cup of sake Idate turned his face towards Sakura again. "It's not that hard to see him. Why bother asking me?" he grunted.

Sakura bit her lip depending on whether to tell him the truth or not. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you," she sighed. "but I need it to stay a secret. I cannot do it the official way because unwanted witnesses will appear. No one can know that I am here."

Leaning closer to brunette man Sakura locked her eyes with his and said, barely above the whisper, "This isn't for Konoha, nor was I passing by. This is something I need help with on _personal _matters."

"I see..."Idate mumbled. It brought him a great deal of discomfort being so close to the young girl. A very pretty young girl who just happened to be deadly serious and deadly dangerous. And they say his girlfriend was unconsciously charming people. If only they could see Sakura. "You aren't going to tell me why you're going this and why it has to be stay a secret, are you?"

Sakura's baby soft pink lips curved into a smile. "Precisely."

"Well then," Idate stood up. "come with me. I'll take you to Wasabi Complex."

* * *

**As Idate** walked out of the Bar with Sakura following, he began to speak. "So...what have you been up to for the past two years?"

Sakura pouted her lips as if thought about her answer, then she simply snuggled her shoulders and answered. "I'm an iryo-nin now."

"Ah," Idate looked at the clear blue sky narrowing his eyes slightly at the blazing sun. "a Chunin I presume."

Sakura nodded lightly. "Don't be bothered, Sakura. It doesn't matter to me that I didn't pass the test. I'm a part of the Wasabi clan, that's all that matters."

"You still run?"

Idate's face gloomed at the innocent question. "No. I broke my leg a year ago, it healed badly..." _'There's no need to tell her that shinobi did this to me…'_

Sakura flushed embarrassed, cursing inside her stupidity. "I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't be. Not like it's your fault. I was careless. I still deliver messages when needed, just not with the same speed." They took a left turn and exited in the main square. The Autumn Fair was at its peak and everything looked amazingly beautiful and the tents were either red or orange with yellow and gold ribbons. "What is this?" Idate heard Sakura's smooth voice.

"It's the Autumn Fair. It's believed to be the celebration of uniting of two villages."

Seeing the curious sparkle in Sakura's eyes Idate continued. "You see, many years ago Tea Country was divided into two separate villages that went through between each other. Then a woman and a man met each from the opposite village. They fell in love so deep it could feel the oceans. Unfortunately it was forbidden due to the war between their families. So they met under to moonlight each week in the valley that was between the two villages.

"Sometime later the woman gave birth to a son whose father was her beloved but no one knew about it. Her son was declared a bastard off-spring and the woman herself died in the childbirth. The man once heard the news rushed into the opposite village to get his child and his lover's cold body. Surely no one let him near the village let along in it. He fought off dozens of men before he died too, but he got his son and blessed him; claiming to be his father with his last breath."

Sakura sighed dreamily. "And after that the villagers began to see reason and united the villages; living in peace and love, always remembering the pair that-despite their differences- lived in harmony and love?" she asked.

"No," Idate answered. "the villagers didn't see "reason" until both villages fell ill to a sickness. What was left of them united in order to survive and live on. Remember the son of the lovers?" he paused to watch her nod. "He was the one that found the medicine for the sickness that saved them all. The Autumn Fair is a celebration of his life. It starts on the day that he was born and ends on the day the man died.

"Can you believe it? He died only eleven days after his 97-th birthday. Now of course the Autumn Fair is more of a tradition that anything. A way to honor God for food and water by dancing and singing. The Tea Country _is_ specializing in agriculture, you know."

"It's still very pretty."Sakura said with an awe.

"I suppose it is..." _'Ayame is right. I need to get out more; I'm being too lax. I'm missing out on life.' _Idate half-smiled. _'And we haven't gotten on a date for how long now – three weeks?'_

The rest of the walk they talked about Autumn Fair and their lives. Sakura of course left out the parts about her teammates. "We're here. Want me to escort you?" Idate said once arrived to the Wasabi Family Complex.

Sakura bowed lightly. "No, thank you Idate."

"I'll see you later then." And he walked away from the Complex, which the girl entered, laughing. _'I think I should visit Ayame. I wonder how she's doing...'_

* * *

"**Usuratonkachi."** Naruto looked up to see the man he did not expect. True, he was taller then he remembered him, even taller than Naruto himself. His jet black hair, less spiky in the back and a complete mess (even though it suited him), and making a contrast with deathly pale skin that shined in the poor light of the room like a cold stone.

More or less his eyes changed. The deep blackness- darker than his soul- of his orbs lost that light they once possessed. The light that somewhat made Naruto push himself harder to his limits, were now gone. Dark eyes seemed lifeless, dull to the point of complete lack of emotions.

"S-Sasuke..." His expression did not change at all, the same aloofness that made Naruto angry all the time. "Y-You bastard..." He whispered making the said Uchiha step into the more clear light. "...where...what...y-you..." Naruto stopped his useless attempt to talk, the drug that was injected into him was clearly still in his system; he spent enough time with Sakura to know that.

For minutes, or maybe hours—Naruto didn't know nor did he care—that they stood in complete silence. The blue eyed ninja took his time enjoying it; the fact that the closest person he had to a family was here, right next to him. He once again pierced his gaze into Sasuke's face, looking for a glimpse of something: hurt, pain, anger, sorrow. Something. Some kind of emotion.

But once again, he found nothing. Like the smooth surface of the marble his expression gave away nothing. And yet, at the same time, said everything.

It arched in Naruto's chest that he remembered words.

So many words were spoken, about giving up on Sasuke.

From everyone.

...Ero-sennin,...

...Sasuke himself,...

...Itachi,...

... everyone.

But in the end, neither Sakura nor Naruto did so, hope always lived on.

And after all there had to be a reason why it was Sasuke—(he wasn't dreaming was he?) and not someone else—kidnapped him.

Naruto licked his dry lips, and immediately hated the sour feeling on the broken flesh from his saliva and the ash that was thickening in his mouth. When he found his tongue he spoke. "Where am I?"

Sasuke didn't answer—Naruto expected as much—he just continued to look at the dancing flame of the candle.

Taking a short, rushed breath Naruto opened his mouth and allowed shouts of anger to escape. He yelled at Sasuke for everything.

For leaving the village for that damned Orochimaru,...

...for being so stuck on revenge, hurting Sakura and himself in the process,...

...for making Naruto leave, then Sakura now too.

The blonde screamed about anything and everything. Venting incoherent sentences and memories; all the times he hoped that the next day he'd open his eyes and see his best friend coming back. The times he hoped that everything would be alright.

He spilled his dreams about family and friends like beans, screaming on and on and sometimes letting a few drops of tears fall from his eyes. Naruto continued his epic saga about how in his dreams they were all together again. How he hated Sasuke for everything, but at the same time missed his so-called brother.

He hated Sasuke as much as he hated himself for his cowardice that was so often was hidden behind a cheery smile. He hated hurting Sakura as much as she was torn now. Despite everything, his life drifted back to Sasuke and Sakura. Everything in Naruto's life was about them.

_His two best friends..._

Sasuke, on the other hand, never looked up from the blood red flame of the wax candle. He in no way showed any signs of acknowledgement and yet took every word in. He listened and he thought. Though he could and never would say it aloud, some of his own dreams were similar to Naruto's. But for Sasuke they would only remain hallucinations. The Uchiha prodigy had a plan for this war. And he did not expect to get out of it alive.

Sasuke jerked his face towards Naruto when he heard his voice change. "Why did you take me!?" he demanded. His blue eyes glared back at the deadly gaze Sasuke sent. "Don't you think you owe me that much, Sasuke?!""

"To save you, idiot."

And for the first time since Sasuke entered the room Naruto saw emotion.

_Wrath_.

Knock things down to start again,  
So you tear it up to find escape,  
You'd do anything just to bring this down,  
Call it a sinking ship,  
You set the sun,  
You want a way out,  
You're begging for it,  
There's no chance of your escape,  
You'd buy your way out,  
Sell everything,  
But there's nothing left of all we've built.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wanted to put up an update earlier than Monday because I'm focused on writing a decent chapter of _Firecracker_. And because I'll be kinda busy those following days; anyway, another cliffhanger! You guys want to kill me now probably; well at least things are progressing. Slowly but *looking at the bright side* progressing. I don't know why I added Idate, maybe because I just rewatched that filler Arc. My original idea was to make Sasuke and Sakura meet in this chapter but I guess we'll have to wait for another one. I also wanted to make Sasuke-Naruto talk a bit more full with emotions but *shrugs shoulders* Sasuke is Sasuke after all.

_Maxium_ asked me about Sasuke's persona though he is one of the _Naruto _protagonists I decided to make him the Byronic Hero. Because like a typical Byronic protagonist Sasuke exhibits several characteristic traits, such as rebellious attitude, intellectual capacity, self-respect, and emotional boundaries which are superior to the average man; he also does not possess "heroic virtue" that Naruto has, he has many dark qualities. Sasuke is moody by nature and passionate about a particular issue, such as revenge. These heightened abilities force him to be arrogant, confident and extremely conscious about everything. (Look in the end of the post to see characteristics if you want.) Sasuke will be intentionally dark and cruel. Though he cares for some selective people he is rather harsh to them and his perspective is twisted. My inspiration for Sasuke was one of _Sou Dayo! Dai Ichi Ai!_ one shots by _angel-puppeteer _called _Show White, _somewhat I want Sasuke to appear with a similar personality in _Hero._ He, of course, won't kill Naruto but he will wicked as that.

_shkh4ever:_ "Usuratonkachi" means dead-last, freaking idiot or useless.

_Haliz:_ You're absolutely right about Sasuke, he's much more then she seems. And Elders called the whole Team Seven missing-nin only because they aren't fond of them at all and particularly hate Sasuke and Naruto, also to hurt Tsunade.

P.S. has anyone heard any spoilers or rumors about Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan power? If you did please tell, I have no idea what it is and coming up with something on my own will be troublesome for the plot.

I'll see you all next week!...hopefully...

Byronic Hero:  
High level of intelligence and perception  
Cunning and able to adapt  
Sophisticated and educated  
Self-critical and introspective  
Mysterious, magnetic and charismatic  
Struggling with integrity  
Power of seduction and sexual attraction  
Social and sexual dominance  
Emotional conflicts, bipolar tendencies, or moodiness  
A distaste for social institutions and norms  
Being an exile, an outcast, or an outlaw  
"Dark" attributes not normally associated with a hero  
Disrespect of rank and privilege  
A troubled past  
Cynicism  
Arrogance  
Self-destructive behavior


	4. Chapter 4:: Between The Lines

**Author:** deceiving rumour  
**Beta-Reader: **xXAsuka-chanXx  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku and others???  
**Summary:** "I'll save you. But, you're going to have to trust me." He crashed his lips against hers, tasting the bitter tears. Then, from a mild bliss, she heard his voice roar. "I declare that the fourth ninja war is upon us!"  
**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story so I do not own _Naruto_. And this chapter's theme song _How to Save a Life by The Fray._

* * *

**Hero**  
_:Dreaming of unobtainable goals_

**Chapter Four:** Between The Lines Of Fear And Blame  
_Words of truth lie. Why, no one said you are going to like it?_

* * *

_**Wrath.**_

Naruto had rarely seen Sasuke express emotions, though some of them were an exception. Uncommon tenderness was shown when the Uchiha-prodigy was with his team so many years ago. His features were normally made up of his usual calmness when Naruto saw the boy. Clear annoyance were also common as well. And wrath and fury appeared when Sasuke lost his temper, which was a frequent when his brother was spoken of.

But this time it wasn't about Itachi—Naruto didn't dare to think about calling him Sasuke's brother—it was about Naruto. Back in the day, the dark haired man was generally angry with Naruto. But not like _this._ It was actually quite odd; despite his jaw being clenched and his nostrils flaring, the face of the S-ranked criminal was still calm.

But the gleam in his onyx eyes in the flicker of the poor light in the brown room was bone-chilling.

They hadn't shifted to the bloody red of his Sharingan as they normally did when he was furious. They stayed the same deeper-than-black color. However, the way they narrowed, the way they pierced him so _icily_ seemed worse than feeling the seizing pain of Sasuke's lighting—that escaped with a spark for his fingertips—which had struck him suddenly, in all probability accidental. (Naruto hoped that it was indeed, accidental.)

If Sasuke's eyes weren't so down-right scary at the moment Naruto would have probably felt nostalgic.

Emotions, Naruto mused in the mere seconds Sasuke had thrown the half-numb boy against a nearby wall but restricted himself from making any more damage when noticed small drips of blood coming from Naruto's mouth, were a funny thing.

Sakura liked to pretend and play calm. She covered up her true feelings and showed them on occasional slips. She was also erratic. And like a tempest, her emotions came over her like a storm and dissipated just as quickly. He watched her expression alter from cheery to thoughtful to annoyed to furious in the space of three heartbeats.

She wasn't moody, though. Sakura's emotions were charged, deliberate, and focused on something particular. Though like her superior, Tsunade no-baa-chan, both women had incredible tempers.

Naruto on the other hand, was never afraid to show emotions. Even though some of his cheeriness was fake most of smiles were bright and true. He had everything he could ever want, minus the absence of a real family.

Their other teammate was a different case, though. Sasuke had often acted like emotions died in him. Like they never existed from the start. Much like his heart. His outbursts were not obvious to anyone who didn't know him privately. Who _really_ understood him.

His emotions were indeed rare, but also purposeful, and passionate. Most people thought Sasuke has tight control of himself all of the time, and he did. But when he did lose it, it was erratic and unstable, and until he suppressed the emotion of hot blue rage that ate him from inside out, he was dangerous (more than usual).

This was one of those moments.

Now Naruto wasn't sure how he come to this conclusions while flying from the bed to the opposite wall of the room. Perhaps his analytical skills were better when the adrenalin rushed through his body. Or maybe it was a side effect of the drug he was injected with. But the second he hit the sharp and cold surface of the wall the clearness in his mind quickly shifted to numbness once again and the only thing that came to mind was pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

Who could have thought that a hit was this bad?

Naruto, that's who.

Because the next thing that came after pain was the blackness. Thick and almost touchable blackness.

* * *

**Naruto half** opened his left eye feeling the sharp pain from the bright light of the room. His right eye didn't work for some reason. Though he wondered why, he couldn't recall the recent events clearly. The attack of Konoha was but a blur to him. And the run in—more like kidnapping—with Sasuke was just plain confusing.

In fact, it was really,_ really _confusing but comforting—in the peculiar way.

But the harder he attempted to focus in on his surroundings, the closer he found himself fading to darkness.

_Again. _

"Sasuke-kun—"

Though the blonde's eyes remained closed, he could still hear the voices around him, despite them being muffled.

"Karin." Came to low voice to his left. "Report."

Immediately Naruto recognized the low, icy tone. It belonged to _le __bastard_.

"Sasuke," called a voice. The tone was of a higher pitch and less husky. "Are you still there?"

A voice of a _woman._

And certainly not Sakura's. The pink haired kunoichi's voice was kinder and sweet. Like sugar coated candy.

"Ahem—" the woman paused to clear her throat. "—I did what you asked; though I can't actually _do _anything but a simple check up since I'm a hologram...The brat will live. Surprising enough, he doesn't have any serious injuries. At least, not serious enough to call me. So you hit him and he fainted. No big deal—unless...you missed me?"

Naruto heard a growl (or was it a snarl?). He wasn't sure of the sound Sasuke made half the time.

"Ohal_right_. Things are..._complicated_ at the base—in case you're wondering. Of course not...you're the leader after all. Your duty is to take things seriously and responsibly so why would you wonder—all right, all _right! _Don't look at me that way, I'll _shut up _jeez." The woman mumbled.

Sasuke stayed silent as she went on. "I'll avoid everyone successfully with my bunshin. Though no one cares much...except for Suigetsu...the shark keeps pointing his nose where it doesn't belong...he's getting suspicious of me spending time with it."

A pause.

"Any more orders Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Dismissed."

Naruto heard a small _Pop! _and the woman's voice disappeared.

The blue eyed shinobi opened his eye wide enough to see Sasuke staring at the opposite wall. A dent with parts of the gravel from the impact was visible from where Naruto was. Had Sasuke really hit him _that _hard?

"You're finally awake, huh." Naruto heard the man snort. "You're a lousy actor."

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as he lifted himself up on his hands. "...teme...what's up with the whole 'saving me' thing?"

If Naruto could move his fingers he would've probably used them to make quotation marks.

Sasuke didn't turn to face Naruto. In fact, he showed no signs of acknowledgment. Without another word, the dark haired man simply walked out of the room; closing the door behind him.

Only then Naruto noticed chakra restrains on his wrists.

"Fuck this!"

* * *

**Sasuke **took a deep breath. The air outside was cold and for miles there were no humans. No living soul except Naruto and him. Well maybe not Sasuke; he could no longer call himself a human anymore.

He was soul-less; lower than scum. The worst type of "human". The ones that were closer to being fiends than anyone. And this particular Uchiha-prodigy was certainly a demon.

Sasuke had inherited the sinister chakra of his ancestor, Uchiha Madara. A chakra so enormous and strong; greater than any of the former Uchiha, but continued the same stubborn will to live that all possessed. Though Sasuke, at this point, would've accepted death with open arms.

Uchiha Sasuke. The vessel of the cursed Sharingan. The heir of the clan created by Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke suspected that he was different long ago. Long before Itachi had told him about the kekkei genkai he possessed. Though both of their parents were direct descendants of Madara, only after meeting the man himself did Sasuke see just how great the darkness in him was.

How _evil _he really was. And how ambitions were stronger than common sense.

Upon realizing this, Sasuke accepted the offer that Madara had made; allowing the darkness to grow as he learned techniques from his ancestor.

Lighting. Water. Fire. Earth.

Four elements, he controlled flawlessly. Techniques seemed so easy. Jutus that would've taken years—but took mere days for Sasuke to perfect.

The Uchiha heir had grown stronger than he ever had with the curse seal. And with his strength his chakra surpassed even the greatest. Perhaps, much greater than the Kyuubi itself.

That, was the true power of the Sharingan.

"_You are truly a son of mine...Sasuke."_

Onyx eyes shifted to a bloody crimson as a sudden wave of rage consumed the young prodigy. His fist collided with a nearby wall, creating a large crater and making his hand bleed. Though he was able to use simple medical techniques that Karin had showed him, his wound would heal in a matter of seconds.

Did it make him less human?

He didn't care.

He was already beyond humanity.

_Too far gone. _

Sasuke uncharacteristically licked off the blood from his hands.

(_sour_.)

It would've been cliché if he compared the taste to how his life had been lately. How confusing and complicated it really was.

Every lie he said was closer to the truth than he wanted to.

To the people he associated with he told what they wanted to hear.

And so far he played his role perfectly. Flawlessly.

The role of a traitor to save those about he cared about.

Though it was contradicting, if he wanted to stop evil he should just kill himself, but unfortunately for now he's the lesser of evils.

When did life get so confusing? He wondered.

'_Oh right, when you accepted the Hokage's proposal…'_

Then a sudden realization came to him. Understanding suddenly what bothered him. _–Why did you take me, Sasuke?!–_

Something was out of place.

Wrong.

Played somehow. Similar to how he did it..._–_

The prodigy clenched his fists and appeared in front of the door where his ex-best friend was. Sasuke swung the wooden door open and stared at Naruto who seemed to be attempting to bite off the restraints on his wrists.

"How long have you _known_?!"

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Yes_**! **The chapter is finally complete! *says in a sing-a-long voice* And with the best muse. I'm lying on my light blue rug, legs swinging in the air, **Vitamin**Water:_ Revive _on my left along with iPod which is playing the best mixplaylist for writing fanfics that I have, my elbows are supported by a soft leather pillow and on my right my old white teddy bear (the best critic for my stories, mind you) whose fir is dripping in the soft purple light of my rainbow lamp...oh, wait the light is now green. *Sweet sigh* This is the life people.

Once again this chapter was supposed to have SasuSaku. But it did clear some Sasuke-Naruto things. And once again a cliffhanger. What can I say in my defense? Only that I actually intended to write a _Firecracker _chapter but when I wrote it (for the seventh time) I re-read it and then spamed. It sucked, big time.

I'm glad some people reviewed *Wow, you guys remember me, I'm flattered* However this chapter is dedicated to _Maxium__, __shkh4ever__ and __mistyfire's code is secure_ because so far these gals are my most dedicated reviewers. I **LOVE **you guys! Especially _Maxium_ she always has such cunning reviews that I enjoy answering.

Now I have a question who supports me in my campaign 'Avoiding malls and Harrods on the Boxing-Day and 27-th of December'?


End file.
